1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device for detecting processes in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, comprising a pressure sensor which is arranged to be inserted into a bore hole of the internal combustion engine which optically opens into a combustion chamber, with the pressure sensor comprising at least one optical light guide opening into the combustion chamber, and with an optical injection element being arranged preferably in the opening region into the combustion chamber.
2. The Prior Art
A simultaneous optical measurement and pressure measurement is absolutely essential especially for monitoring combustion processes in the combustion chamber in order to enable monitoring the combustion processes in real time. As a result of the compact arrangement of the gas-exchange valves, the injection devices and the spark plugs, it is becoming increasingly difficult to provide additional bore holes in the cylinder head for the optical monitoring of the combustion chamber and the pressure monitoring of the combustion chamber. That is why it is desirable to keep the number of measuring bores as low as possible. One possibility to avoid these additional bores is adapting an additional measuring function in a spark plug.
A spark plug with an integrated pressure measuring device and an optical measuring device is known from AT 503.067 A1. The housing of the spark plug comprises a first bore hole for receiving the pressure measuring device and a second bore for receiving a light guide opening into the combustion chamber.
A spark plug is known which comprises a continuous longitudinal bore arranged off-center in the housing for receiving an isolator. The spark plug comprises housing regions of different wall thickness, with a pressure measuring device being arranged in a region of larger wall thickness. The bore hole for accommodating the pressure measuring device is arranged to be inclined with respect to the longitudinal bore hole.
A spark plug for internal combustion engines is known from AT 002.228 U1 which comprises an optical sensor which is integrated in the spark plug and comprises several light guides opening into the combustion chamber. The light guides are arranged concentrically about the central electrode. A group each of bores extending parallel to the axis of the spark plug opens into a collective bore arranged as a pocket hole. The optical connection is produced via light guide cables and the light guides opening into the combustion chamber via the collective bore and the bore holes.
AT 003.845 U1 describes an optoelectronic measuring device for detecting combustion processes in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine which is in operation, with optical sensors being arranged in a substantially cylindrical component opening into the combustion chamber and the sensor ends being arranged radially in the jacket of the component. The component can be a spark plug for example.
From AT 402.116 B a spark plug is further known which comprises a force-measuring element for measuring the pressure applied to the spark plug, with the insulating body of the spark plug resting on the plug housing under pressurization in the axial direction by interposing the force-measuring element. Further spark plugs with optical sensors are known from the publications WO 2006/037251 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,672 A, DE 86 14 081 U1 and DE 30 01 711 A1. DE 10 2005 060 139 A1 describes a spark plug with integrated pressure sensor.
Spark plugs with integrated optical and pressure sensors are expensive special productions. Such spark plugs are not suitable for series-produced engines because the spark plug, as a component subject to wear and tear, should be capable of exchange, irrespective of optical sensors and pressure sensors. Moreover, it is desirable to perform a simultaneous optical measurement and pressure measurement even in the case of internal combustion engines without spark plugs.
Temperature-insensitive pressure sensors of small size are usually used for pressure measurement, e.g. piezoelectric or piezoresistive pressure sensors, with the pressure sensor being inserted into the cylinder head in bore holes of small diameter. The very small bore holes of 5 mm for example for receiving pressure sensors formed an obstacle up until now for combinations with optical sensors.
Piezoelectric pressure sensors for measuring the pressure in the combustion chamber in internal combustion engines are known for example from the publications GB 752 851 A, DE 25 44 505 A1, DE 19 00 970 A1 or DE 39 12 177 A1. A fiber-optical pressure sensor is disclosed by EP 10 89 062 A1. A visual inspection of processes in the combustion chamber is not possible due to lack of a light guide opening into the combustion chamber.
AT 002 114 U1 shows an internal combustion engine with light guides arranged in the cylinder head gasket for monitoring the combustion chamber.
It is the object of the invention to provide a measuring device which enables in an internal combustion engine a simultaneous optical and pressure measurement in the smallest space which is independent of the spark plug.